


Movies and Moves

by orphan_account



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anxious Thoughts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Stressful day, abed comforts troy, troy had a stressful day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after a long, stressful day all troy wants to do is have a calm movie night with abed. but things may not go as they intend…
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Movies and Moves

“Great, I forgot my keys.” Troy said under his breath. Today was not going as well as the young man had intended. Actually, it was going quite the opposite.

First, he slept past his alarm (“It’s November, so it’s getting chiller and I was cozy!” he kept saying to himself for reassurance). Then they ran out of chicken fingers at the cafeteria today, and then there was the pop quiz in History (which he knows everyone failed, but nevertheless still makes him feel shitty and stupid.) Overall, today was just not his day. All he wanted to do right now was watch movies with the one person who could make everything better, Abed. 

Abed, the only human Troy felt the most comfortable with. The most at ease. When Troy was with him, whether that be at school, in the Dreamatorium, or even just talking with him, Troy finally felt a sense of peace that he had not felt in a lifetime. He felt as if his soul had finally been completed, whenever he was around him.  
It was these thoughts that made Troy realize how hopelessly in love he was with Abed. (With an emphasis on hope-less, because that is how Troy felt.)

He could not destroy what he and Abed had together. They were a dynamic duo! Batman and Robin, Inspector Spacetime and the Constable, R2D2 and C3PO. They were true best friends, and Troy did not want to hurt that- or Abed, especially. If he hurt Abed, he would not know what to do with himself.

Troy tried to knock on the door, but got no answer. Annie was having a girls night with Britta back at Britta’s apartment, and she would not be home until tomorrow afternoon. Troy got out his phone to call Abed, but right as he was about to press call on Abed’s contact, the door swung open. And there was the person Troy had been waiting to see, his Abed.

“Hey Troy. I was cooking up some buttered noodles for us, so I couldn’t come to the door right away. Sorry about that.”

“Oh it’s okay, no worries man.” Troy was stumbling through his words. Honestly, he was trying not to cry. He was that happy to see Abed, he wanted to run up to him and hug him and kiss him and never let him go, but Troy quickly suppressed that feeling. They both made their way to the couch, Troy sitting down with a flop, while Abed quietly sat down next to him. 

Abed turned to Troy, “I was thinking of watching Kickpuncher tonight, or Kickpuncher 2. I’m not quite sure which one to watch because while the cinematography is way better in the second one, the first does have that ch…” Abed rambled on, but Troy really wasn’t really listening. Troy felt bad but he could not stop staring at the young man. Abed truly was the most beautiful person he has seen. The way he licked his bottom lip in anticipation of what he was going to say next, the twinkle in his eyes when he gets excited when talking about the things he loves. Just everything about him, truly. Troy, felt at bliss. 

“Troy? Troy!” Abed loudly said, snapping Troy out of his love-filled daze. “What do you think?”

“Oh uh….uh… th-the…” Troy had not been paying a lick of attention to what Abed was talking about, but he went with his gut reaction.  
“The first one!” Troy said strongly. (“Maybe a little too strongly…” he thought.)

“Oh good, that’s what I was thinking.” Abed then walked to the TV and set up the movie for the both of them. “Can you grab the bowls of buttered noodles? They’re in the kitchen.” said Abed.  
“Oh yeah, okay.” Troy felt as though he was losing it. He could not even get to have one simple conversation with his best friend without the thoughts of running up to him and kissing him all over plaguing his mind. “God I need to stop", Troy thought. He felt trapped. Trapped in himself, and he could not escape. On one hand he wants to hold Abed close and to never let him go. But on the other hand, Troy can not do that to him. Abed thinks in different ways, and if he hurt Abed in a way he did not intend too, he could never live with himself. He would feel like the biggest disgrace there was. (Even though he already felt that way.)

“God this day is the worst.” Troy mumbled under his breath. There were too many thoughts reeling in his brain. The pop quiz, the keys, Abed, chickens fingers, his dad, pop quiz, Abed, not disappointing anyone, Abed, keys, pop quiz, Abed, Abed, Abed, feelings, Abed. It was just. too. much. “Shut up!” Troy screamed in anguish.

“Troy! Are you okay?” Abed said whilst running over to Troy, who was now curled up on the kitchen floor, sobbing.

“I’m just so sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Troy barely could talk between his sobs. 

“Why are you apologizing?” asked Abed.

“Because…”

“Because what?”

“Because… I just do not want to hurt you or lose you or anything! I just always want you to be here with me.”

Abed was confused. “But Troy? I am here with you. You aren’t doing anything wrong. What’s happening?”

“It’s just that....” Troy did not have the words, but he had the actions. Troy believed that this day would never come. He never thought in a billion years (Or in the years he has known Abed) that he would put himself out there and do what he did.

He kissed him. 

Troy kissed Abed. 

And Abed kissed back. He kissed back with such passion and love, Troy knew everything would be okay. 

Everything Troy had worried about from today, yesterday, the day before that, and the lifetime before that had just- vanished. Troy finally felt safe. And even though he knew that these problems have not gone away, he knew that in this moment, his little world was safe. Because he knew it was not just his “little world”. 

It was his and Abed’s, and nothing would stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first ever fanfiction I’ve ever written and published! (super nervous yikes). thank you all so much, and I hope you like it! <33
> 
> all characters belong to dan harmon


End file.
